pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
MINECRAFT EPIC Episode 1
MINECRAFT EPIC Episode 1 is the first part of new PewDiePie 's Minecraft letsplays. Summary First of all, PewDiePie announces Gaming Week '''as a new type of content on his channel. Then he creates a new world called '''broland. PewDiePie spawns on the edge of a forest, where he notice three horses - two of them will become Joergen 'and 'Joergen 2. He tries to tame them, but fails. After that he takes a look on his skin and begin to chop some wood. Then he makes some planks and crafts sticks and a crafting table. Pewds begin to worry about night, and after that he discovers lagoon, where he will build his house. There Felix notices desert village and goes there. PewDiePie set his crafting table in front of village and crafts wooden tools - pickaxe, sword and an axe. He follows cat and bumps into a villager. After that Pewds saves his world and murder a villager, and he is even trying to attack an Iron Golem, but dies - first time in that world. He returns to his beloved place and crafts crafting table again. Near the place, where Water Sheep would be tortured, he starts to make his mine. Then Felix suddenly remember that he need some torches, and he's trying to find some coal on the surface. The sun is getting low, and the first day ends... After some time Pewds find a hole in the ground, where he sees lava waterfall. He finally collects some coal and crafts some torches. Felix is going deeper and discovers a dungeon with Skeletons' spawner. He tries to collect some loot from the chest, but one of the skeletons shot him to death. PewDiePie's first night ends. On the dawn he is killed by a spider, while trying to make some shelter. He restores his inventory and returns to the dungeon, but then remember that armor could be useful too, and returns to his crafting table near the lava waterfall. He mines iron ore and makes iron ingots. Felix finally crafts iron helmet. Then Pewds notices that he's hungry, and returns on the surface to get some meat. He returns to his mine, where he makes smithing table and an iron tools. After returning from this underground adventure Felix realises that he's lost. Well, he returns to his future base's place easily. After that Felix decides to build a house. During construction Pewds remembers that he needs some wool for a bed, but during his journey for sheeps he meets a witch first time. This witch even tries to enter Felix' house, but fails. Pewds crafts bed and tries to sleep, but he can't do this due to witch. He is forced to kill a witch, and after that he sleeps on the bed first time... In the next morning he returns to his mine to reclaim his inventory and collect some loot. He kills all the skeletons and finally got a saddle, gunpowder, bucket and a golden apple. Then Felix destroys spawner. He continues to dig underground and finally gets his first diamonds. After that he returns home and makes some TNT. He tries to use it in the village, but fails. Episode ends. Appearances *sub2pewdiepie12 *Joergen (not named yet) *Joergen 2 (not named yet)